


Art Of Love

by ciaan



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Art, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela draws Penelope. For PB prompts "drawing" and "sexy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Of Love

Penelope stared at the drawing. Angela had managed to create a whole figure in just a few skilled lines. Those delicious curves of hip and breast, the luxurious hair, the sparkling eyes and come-hither smile… The woman in the drawing was so beautiful and sexy. Angela could hack like no one’s business, and she was an amazing artist, and the sweetest person, and she saw Penelope like that. Penelope looked up at her and smiled and Angela leaned in for a passionate kiss. Penelope gently set the drawing on the desk before it got crushed and pulled her girlfriend closer.


End file.
